


Solangelo Christmas One-Shots

by RayvnAshes (IronScript)



Series: Just Another Day [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, Humor, M/M, Mall Elf, Mistletoe, Will is a heathen, Winter, or really just ignores it, pre-Trials of Apollo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronScript/pseuds/RayvnAshes
Summary: Cross-posted on fanfiction.net from my other account 'Rayvnashes2', which I have since lost access to years ago due to password issues. Figured I'd post it here.Enjoy! <3
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Just Another Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962910
Kudos: 61





	1. It's Too Early, You Heathen!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on fanfiction.net from my other account 'Rayvnashes2', which I have since lost access to years ago due to password issues. Figured I'd post it here.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Oh, Nico!” Will sang out as he opened the door to Cabin 13.

He wished he could say that he was surprised to see that the Son of Hades was still asleep despite it being nearly noon, but alas, he would be lying.

“Nico!” he crooned (voice cracking slightly as he tried to make his voice go higher than he was really capable of), reaching over to shake his friend awake.

Not even an inch from the slightly younger boy’s skin, the Son of Apollo found his wrist in a vice-like grip, and not a moment later Nico was sitting up, eyes already set in a wary glare and his other hand to the ground, ready to summon any number of things at a moment’s notice.

Until, of course, he realized what had woken him.

“Ah.” The black-haired boy grimaced, letting go. “…Sorry.”

“You’re good.” Will shrugged, honestly far more interested in how their different skin tones had looked together than the completely understandable bad reaction. Honestly, he knew better than to wake ANY demigod that had seen war like that. “Good morning! Barely.”

Nico grunted, surrendering to the sleepiness that became more visible as he let his muscles relax a little. “Whatever you say. Why are you here again?”

Will made a wounded sound, miming the action of stabbing himself in the heart. “That hurts, Nico, it really does. I’m here because it’s time to decorate!”

“Decorate?” Nico blinked in confusion. “Halloween was yesterday.”

Not that Nico hadn’t put up a very big fight to get Will to agree not to turn Cabin 13 into a haunted house, or more so than it already was, anyway.

“Not for Halloween, silly.” Will rolled his eyes at his friend’s obliviousness. “Christmas!”

It was silent for a long moment.

“Christmas.” Nico deadpanned. “The holiday Christians use to celebrate the birth of Jesus.”

Will nodded in agreement.

Nico waited a moment, to see if Will would acknowledge the obvious problem here, before sighing. “Will. None of us are Christian. We’re polytheistic. That kind of goes against the whole Christianity thing, unless you take the whole trinity thing literally. Or whatever. I never bothered learning about it.”

“Oh, Nico, you have so much to learn.” Will sighed forlornly. “You don’t have to be part of the religion to enjoy the holiday.”

‘Why would anyone do that to themselves?’ Nico wondered to himself with a shudder. He had a hard enough time dealing with people normally, much less when everyone else was trying to spread cheer around.

Maybe his father would let him hide out in the Underworld until January…

Christmas in the mortal world…or spending a couple of months with no one but his father, Persephone, and maybe Demeter for company.

What plant would they turn him into next?

A horrible vision of Persephone transforming him into a mistletoe and then kissing his father broke him out of his thoughts, and he honestly had to fight not to throw up.

Aboveground, it was.

“Nico?” he heard Will say, and turned to the boy who he’d managed to forget was even in the room.

“Sorry.” He forced out. “What?”

“Christmas. Decorate. Here. Now.” Will said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Nico raised an eyebrow in contemplation, remembering hearing some random woman threaten to grab her kid’s tongue when he did that to her.

Tempting…

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Will cleared his throat slightly with a blush, and stood up, going over to one of the empty beds where he had dropped the boxes.

Nico didn’t realize that Will thought he was imagining Nico staring at his tongue, and his thoughts had taken a slightly different turn than the other boy’s, which of course made blood rush to his face.

“So!” he said cheerfully, turning back towards his crush once he felt his face cool down a little, holding up a bundle of fairy lights. “Time to spread the holiday cheer!”

“It was Halloween yesterday!” Nico repeated weakly, already having gone through this with the Son of Apollo about the Halloween decorating itself.

Will smirked at him.


	2. Seasonal Jobs

Will grinned as he glanced at the long line of parents and children.

It was busier than usual at the mall, being the week before Christmas when people were doing some last minute gift shopping, but the Son of Apollo loved it.

He was a people person, and loved seeing happy people.

So he had decided to apply for a job at a mall in New York City (not too far from camp) as an elf for Santa’s Workshop.

It wasn’t all fun and games, to be honest.

Some of the kids were really greedy, and others were terrified of both the man playing Santa and those who played the elves, crying or even running away, and the parents tended to be really picky about the picture they got.

Still, it was worth it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on the green tunic he was wearing.

Will glanced down to see a small boy, probably no older than six years old, staring up at him curiously.

“Hi Mister!” he chirped cutely with a sweet smile.

“Hey kiddo!” Will said with a bright smile, getting down in a crouch, glancing around to see if the kid’s parents were anywhere nearby. “Can I help you?”

“I had a question for you.” The young boy said, tilting his head as he stared at Will. “Are you a giraffe? You’re really tall!””

Will’s mouth dropped open in shock and surprise, and he heard someone from a few feet behind him burst into hysterical laughter.

He glanced behind him only to see Nico, who would be bringing him back to camp after his shift.

…Of course his crush was there to witness this.

Will cleared his throat awkwardly, looking back at the boy. “Er, no, I’m an elf! See these?”

He pointed at his pointy ears.

The boy didn’t look convinced, but nodded and turned around, going to his parents as they called for him.

The Son of Apollo stood still for a few moments, wanting to delay what was coming, but realized that it was inevitable and he should just get it over with.

He turned to Nico, who was still snickering, though he seemed to be trying to stop.

“Yeah, laugh it up.” Will said with a pout.

Nico’s dark eyes glinted in amusement as he finally managed to stop snickering, crossing his arms. “It’s your fault. Elves are supposed to be short.”

“You should apply next year, then.” Will teased, laughing as he dodged Nico’s elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


	3. Mistletoe Trap

Those damned Hecate kids.

Nico knew that this was all their doing, of course. They might be in cahoots with the Aphrodite and Hermes cabins, but the Hecate cabin would be the one who made this all possible.

It all started a week ago.

When the Son of Hades woke up, he left his cabin only to see a few people standing in random places, banging on some invisible barrier as they tried to get out. Upon further inspection, there was a sliver of mistletoe above every single one of them.

Seeing that, the Son of Hades gave all of the trapped campers a wide birth, and was careful not to get trapped beneath one himself.

As the day went on, stories started spreading about how these little traps worked. Once a person was underneath it, a barrier would spring up and trap them in a circle about 8 feet wide. They couldn’t get out, but people could get trapped with them.

Once that had happened, the two people needed to kiss for ten seconds before the barrier fell and they were allowed to leave.

There was also the fact that the longer the two people stayed inside the barrier, it would get smaller and smaller until they were forced together…

Now, a week later, Nico had started to get paranoid, eyes darting around to assess his surroundings every time he took a step.

Granted, he wasn’t the only one to avoid the damn things so carefully. Jason and Piper also avoided them, since Drew kept trying to get the Son of Jupiter trapped with her and Piper wasn’t about to kiss anyone else anyway. Hazel and Frank, too, who preferred to avoid PDA. And anyone who tried to get a kiss from Reyna quickly found themselves in the infirmary.

Others, like Percy and Annabeth, didn’t particularly care if they were caught under the irritating plants; they just kissed and went on their merry way.

There were also a few people who had tried to catch Nico under the mistletoe, most of them girls even though it was no longer a secret that he was gay. Unfortunately, none of those campers were Will.

Nico flushed as he thought of his crush, ducking his head so that no one saw it (mostly Jason, who was way too concerned about Nico’s ‘love life’).

Later that day, just as the sun was starting to go down, Nico was walking back to his cabin with Will, who was still worried about Nico fading if he took his eyes off of him for one second.

The two were talking about random things like what they would do if they could do anything without the gods interfering (or killing them) for doing it. The son of Apollo walked into the cabin with Nico, not paying attention, and suddenly the two hit a wall.

Both of the boys groaned, having hit the ‘wall’ face first. Nico’s eyes widened as he didn’t see what he had hit, and he automatically glanced up to see a mistletoe hanging from the roof.

“Oh gods…” Nico mumbled in disbelief as Will glanced up too. “Someone actually came in here to put that up, and my father didn’t kill them?”

“That goes against pretty much everything we’re told from the time we arrive at camp.” Will agreed, smiling inwardly. He’d been praying to Hades during meals for the last three weeks, asking the Lord of the Dead not to kill him when he put it up.

Thank Olympus it had worked…

Nico froze as he realized what this meant. On one hand, he would have the opportunity to kiss the guy he’d been crushing on for months. There was no way around that. On the other, this might end up being so awkward that Will didn’t want to be around him anymore. Not that Nico understood why he wanted to in the first place.

“So…” Will said awkwardly. He’d had this whole thing planned out, but the mini-speech he’d thought out had flown out of his mind the moment he looked into Nico’s gorgeous dark brown (Will thought that were black until recently) eyes.

“So…” Nico repeated, still trying to determine if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

‘Here goes nothing.’ Will thought, suddenly leaning forward with his eyes closed and brushing his lips against Nico’s.

Nico gasped slightly as Will initiated the kiss, before he also closed his eyes and responded. This was his first kiss, so he didn’t really know what to do, but Will didn’t seem to mind as he reached up to cup Nico’s cheek and pull him even closer.

The two of them didn’t even notice the barrier fall.

When the two ran out of oxygen, they parted just long enough to take in more, before going right back to what they were doing.

They had both lost count at this point. First kiss…second…third…fourth…fifth…

A while later, after they had stopped kissing, the two boys leaned against the wall, with Nico in Will’s arms, both of them too content to move.

“Please tell me that wasn’t because of the mistletoe.” Nico said eventually. He didn’t actually think that it was, considering Will hadn’t pulled away and ran when the barrier fell, but he had to make sure.

“It wasn’t.” Will answered with a blush, not that Nico could see it.

“Good.” Nico responded. He leaned farther back into Will, appreciating the warmth radiating off of the Son of Apollo.

* * *

The next day, people were surprised that when Nico and Will were trapped together, Will just shrugged before leaning down and giving the Son of Hades a kiss. That Nico didn’t freak out on him and have the ground swallow the Son of Apollo was testament to the fact that this had happened before…

Of course, the two boys’ intertwined hands as they walked away once the barrier fell was a pretty good indication of that, too.

From the Underworld, Hades smirked. It was about damn time that sunny brat finally found the courage to act on his desperate longing for Nico. He was certainly a better option than Poseidon’s brat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


	4. Cookie Baking

“Can we eat them yet?” Percy whined, staring at his girlfriend with a heartbroken expression. Not for the first time, Piper wondered how Annabeth could ever deny him. Stupid baby seal eyes…

“No, Percy.” Annabeth said, exasperated. He’d asked that three times in the last ten minutes. She started to spoon the cookie dough onto the baking sheet.

“Why not?” he asked, pouting.

“Because they’re past the point of tastiness; we already put the flour in. Not to mention the raw eggs.” Annabeth sighed.

“And we want to still have cookies by the time we’re done.” Nico said wryly, calmly mixing another batch, leaning against the counter. “You’d end up eating all of it. And then get sick, which would make Will busier.”

“Exactly.” Annabeth agreed vehemently, before jabbing the wooden spoon she was wielding in her boyfriend’s direction. “I don’t want you getting sick, Nico doesn’t want his boyfriend stuck taking care of some idiot who _made_ himself sick, and we all want cookies.”

Nico blushed, still not used to referring to Will as his boyfriend. Well, they _were_ , but he wasn’t used to everyone saying it so nonchalantly, like it didn’t matter in the slightest that they were both boys. It was nice.

“Wait a minute.” Percy muttered, surprised, turning to Nico. “I’d figured out you liked him, but you two are already together?”

“Yeah.” Nico confirmed, looking at Percy oddly. It wasn’t exactly a secret, after all…

“Don’t you think it’s a bit soon?” Percy fretted, wringing his hands. “You just came out…”

“I am so not having this conversation.” Nico said firmly, rolling his eyes before glancing at Annabeth and Piper, both of who were chuckling at his misfortune.

“Does this mean I get to threaten him?” Percy continued, oblivious. He looked slightly too excited about the idea.

“NO!” Nico growled, irritated, and the girls’ started snickering. “Dad already threatened him. Along with Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, and Coach Hedge.” He paused, disturbed. “I think even Artemis had a few words with him.”

Piper and Annabeth grinned at the Son of Hades, not at all ashamed or guilty about that embarrassing experience.

“Fine.” Percy muttered with another pout.

“Good.” Nico said, running a flour-covered hand in his hair, leaving white dust in his black locks. “Don’t ever mention that again.”

“But…” Percy continued, not willing to give up quite yet. Of course, at this point, Annabeth had seen the devious look in his eyes and had realized he was teasing Nico. “What does he have that I don’t?”

“Excuse me?!” Nico asked, eyes wide. Gods, was Percy still going on about that? “Hard as it might be to believe, not everyone-“

“Yeah, I know.” Percy said, waving his hand dismissively. “But you _used_ to be attracted to me-“

He ignored Nico’s mutters of how he obviously hadn’t been using his brain and that _thank the gods_ that was no longer the case.

“My point is: what changed?” Percy whined, overdramatically.

“Careful, you’re channeling our uncle.” Nico muttered. “I finally realized that I wanted someone who wasn’t totally oblivious, was closer to my age (don’t comment, you know what I mean!), wasn’t uncomfortable around me, I didn’t have a bad history with, wasn’t already in a relationship and _straight_ \--and I realized Will is cuter than you are.”

Annabeth and Piper were howling with laughter at this point, seeing the shocked expression on Percy’s face. “He is not!” he protested.

“Yes he is.” Nico said, ignoring the girls once more.

“Not!” Percy whined, before he smirked. “You just have a thing for blondes.”

“If that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black…” Nico said, glancing at Annabeth. The blonde winked back at him.

“Were you attracted to Jason, too?” Percy wondered, causing all Piper and Nico to look at him, surprised.

“Not in the slightest.” Nico denied, completely honest. “Why?”

“Jason’s blonde and has blue eyes, just like Will.” Percy said.

“His appearance isn’t the reason I like him, Kelp Head.” Nico said sternly, taking a leaf out of Annabeth’s book and waving his whisk at Percy threateningly.

“And no, I’m not saying anything more.” Percy had just opened his mouth to ask, but shut it, pouting yet again.

Just then, the oven beeped, saving Nico from further discussion.

“Time to decorate!” Piper said with a grin as she pulled the cookies out, not at all disturbed at the previous conversation. She knew that Jason and Nico were more like brothers than anything and wasn’t worried.

Unfortunately, Percy just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, and twenty minutes later the kitchen was more or less destroyed, covered in flour, sugar, eggs, food coloring, and colored icing.

They _had_ managed to try the cookies, though, as they were throwing them or shoving them into each other’s faces.

“We need to do that again.” Piper muttered to Annabeth and Nico, later that day. “But not invite Percy.”

Nico and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


	5. Early Morning

“Nico!” said Son of Hades groaned as his boyfriend woke him up. Why did children of Apollo always have to get up so goddamn early?

“What?” Nico asked flatly, glaring balefully at Will.

“We’re supposed to meet the others down at the Big House, remember?” Will asked, grinning brightly.

Nico sighed, before rolling out of bed. He had enough of a hard time sleeping in on normal days, there was no way Will would let him during the holidays, especially if they were expected somewhere.

“Fine. But I’m wearing my pajamas.” After all, he wasn’t about to let Will win completely.

“That’s fine.” Will said, frustrating Nico slightly due to the lack of argument. “Anyway, get ready, I’ll be waiting outside.”

With that, Will left the Hades Cabin.

Nico sighed once again before deciding that he might as well get on with it. He went to the bathroom, combing through his hair quickly and washing his face before leaving. He’d come back later after eating to shower and brush his teeth, but right now he had somewhere to be.

He tossed on a dark gray t-shirt (he had slept shirtless), matching the black and gray plaid pajama pants that one of Will’s siblings had gotten him for his birthday. He put on socks and his shoes before grabbing an over-sized purple Camp Jupiter hoodie and going out to meet Will.

‘Aw, he looks so adorable.’ Will thought, staring at his boyfriend yawning like a kitten, snuggling into the too-large hoodie for warmth. He suddenly had an idea, and he grabbed his boyfriend’s arm. Before Nico could ask what the hell he thought he was doing, Will swept the Son of Hades off his feet and managed to put him on his back, wrapping the other boy’s legs around his waist and his arms around Will’s neck.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Nico said with a sigh, realizing that he was now being given a piggy-back ride. He was too used to this kind of thing, he reflected, if that was his only reaction. Shaking his head, he simply snuggled his face into his boyfriend’s neck, warming his cold nose and smirking slightly at Will’s shiver, pecking where he’d just rubbed his nose. Will whined, frustrated that he wasn’t in a position to kiss his boyfriend back. He would get revenge, mark his words! The irony that he was the one to put Nico in a position where he couldn’t reach him wasn’t lost on him, but he ignored it.

Once the two arrived at the Big House, Nico reluctantly got off of Will’s back and opened the door. He was immediately assaulted by various scents—pine, hot chocolate and coffee, and the cookies that he’d baked with Annabeth and Piper. He blinked as he saw the outrageously decorated front room. It looked like a TV Christmas special.

He sighed, positive that he would probably have a headache by the time he was allowed to leave. He might not be as much of a loner as he used to be, but he still wasn’t overly fond of things like this.

“Halt!” A voice from the inside shouted. Will and Nico paused in the doorway, unsure if they were the ones being shouted at. A moment later, Piper and Jason appeared, with Piper having been the one to shout.

“What?” Nico asked, staring at the Daughter of Aphrodite. He froze as he realized what was probably about to happen. After all, it was Christmastime…

His suspicion proved to be correct when his two friends grinned and pointed up. Nico and Will both looked above their heads to see…

Mistletoe.

“Well, that’s cliché.” Nico said. He decided to go with the flow, knowing that Piper and Jason wouldn’t let them further until they fulfilled the tradition. With that, he turned towards his boyfriend and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Aware of their audience, he kept in chaste, and they separated in a few seconds, Will smiling happily at his boyfriend, who usually avoided PDA like the plague.

“Password accepted!” Piper said cheerfully, coming forward to hug the pair. She just couldn’t resist-seriously, Nico looked absolutely adorable, like a kitten. A very deadly and sometimes terrifying kitten.

Said ‘kitten’ avoided her nimbly, aware that as a Daughter of Aphrodite, Piper was guaranteed to be crazy sometimes, and this seemed like one of those times. Piper pouted, but grinned when Jason managed to avenge her by locking Nico in a one-armed hug. Nico groaned, knowing he should have expected that.

“Come on, you two.” Jason said, smirking as he kept Nico from escaping his hold. “The others are waiting for us.” And with that, he lead Nico further into the house, with Piper and Will following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


	6. Gift Exchange

“Oi!” Percy shouted excitedly, clapping his hands loudly to get his friends’ attention. “Present time!”

Reactions were mixed. Cheers, smiles, rolling their eyes or snorting…still, everyone sat down.

“How are we going to do this…?” Annabeth murmured to herself, gray eyes sharp as they roamed over the people in the room.

“Meh, we’ll just wing it.” Percy shrugged, before kneeling down in front of Chuck. “Want to help bring people their presents, little man?”

The young satyr gave him a toothy grin and an enthusiastic nod, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Percy picked a small gift from under the tree at random. “Okay…this goes to Clarisse.”

Chuck cheered happily, sprinting towards his godmother. “Here, Aunt Clari!”

The Daughter of Ares smiled warmly at the satyr, before glaring warningly at the rest of the people in the room, daring them to comment.

Satisfied when no one took her up on her challenge, she unwrapped the gift.

“What?” her brows furrowed in confusion as she held the can that said ‘Dragon Meat.’

“Open it.” Nico said, looking at it curiously.

Clarisse complied, and was surprised to see small plush dragon head with the eyes X-ed out and where the neck should be you could see the ‘meat’ of the dragon, indicating that it had been decapitated.

“Creative.” She admitted with a smirk.

Percy snickered.

And on it went.

Leo got a black t-shirt that said “Non-Flammable? Challenge Accepted!”

Will got a pair of headphones that was covered by crocheted blue yarn that matched his eyes, making them look more like earmuffs.

Percy himself got a small red foam object in what looked like a medicine bottle, with the label proudly proclaiming ‘Emergency Clown Nose,’ which made them all laugh, and the Son of Poseidon promptly put it on.

He also got a hood ornament for his car, a silver pig with wings, which amused everyone who had been there during the Battle of Manhattan.

Annabeth got a candle that claimed to smell like a new book, which she immediately decided she would try out later that night.

Clovis got a black wall clock with the numbers scrambled up in a pile at the bottom and the words ‘whatever, I’m late anyway’ in white, which fit because his sleeping habits made him constantly late.

Nico mostly got t-shirts. ‘I’m here because you broke something.’ ‘You read my t-shirt—that’s enough social interaction for one day.’ ‘Not shy. I just don’t like you.’ And a small brown journal with the words ‘Shit I gotta fucking get done’ written in black.

Frank got a breath spray called ‘Look and Feel Canadian Instantly: Magic Life-Changing Breath spray!’

Leo complained when Frank showed them that apparently it tasted like mint, not maple syrup. And they dared call it Canadian?!

All in all, there were many laughs to be had, and people left generally satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last of the ones I'd written years ago, so I MAY add more to this as the month goes by, but this is it for now.
> 
> Hoped you liked it! :D
> 
> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! :D
> 
> Cross-posted on fanfiction.net from my other account 'Rayvnashes2' (which I have since lost access to due to password issues). Figured I'd post it here.


End file.
